A New Avatar
by Draex
Summary: Echo was not a natural bender, of any of the adorning elements that you may think or know of. No. He was a shadow-bender. He controls darkness and shadows. And he will go on a journey with people, he just met, and save the world he knows, or destroy it.


Chaos: Well, here goes, and this time, readers please give reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I leaped from building, to building, dodging rocks as they were shot at me, and laughing at the kids behind me screaming, "We'll kill you, Echo!" I always retort with, "You'll have to catch me first!" While turning around, pulling down my bottom eyelid, and sticking out my tongue.

Then, of course, is when the fire-bending would start. A flame would shoot itself past my face, and disrupt my jumping, and climbing, which would send me plummeting to the ground. But, something was different this time, this time I had a power of my own. They called me a freak because I had the bending ability to control darkness, and shadows. My mom would say that they were just jealous, and I needn't worry 'bout a thing. Of course, I never did anyway, I just dealt with it.

As, the fire started to flame my ass, and what little hairs I had, through my clothing, it was time for a little payback. I stopped on a roof and turned around. They screamed simultaneously, "What you gonna do now? We've got you cornered!" I reply with, "Well, what are you trying to do, beat me up, or take me to jail?"

I sauntered near the edge of the roof, and saw shadows all around them. I raised my hands in a struggling motion, as if I was lifting something heavy, and caused the shadows to rise above their heads. Then they started to fire-bend, but it was all too late, as the conjoined shadows, came crashing down on them, causing a massive explosion, thus creating a crater. A crater which was named 'Echo's Crater'.

'I really need to work on that…' I thought with regret, fearing for their lives, but, alas, they crawled out of the massive hole that had made itself present with a grand and destructive entrance.

They were carried off to the infirmary, where they were treated for their wounds, which I had caused, I noted with somewhat pride I had left.

I was put in suspension for reckless behavior, and vandalism…..major vandalism. As I walked home, I realized that my mom was going to _**KILL **_me!

I passed through the courtyard, filled with stone statuettes of Fire Lord Zuko. He was a modest king, but he had his moments.

Avatar Aang, had just died of a terrible illness, and most of us mourned for the lost Avatar.

But, none more than his wife, Katara. She had broken down at his funeral, but none could blame her. She had known him since she was a kid, but we could all tell that her time was also drawing near. Soon, she would join her dead beloved in the afterlife.

I am 12 at the present time, but I'm not nearly as immature physically, as I am mentally. My voice wasn't high-pitched, but it wasn't bass deep, but Ii was close. I had blonde hair, which I usually kept in a fauxhawk type style; I also wore a red shirt with a falcon entailed on the upper-left corner of my shirt. I wore blue-blackish jeans. They are very rare where I live. The colonies aren't exactly, prosperous.

I live with my mom; my dad was murdered when I was little, and so I never knew him. But, I was told he was a great man, who served his colony and nation well.

I was on my way throughout the tail-end of the colonies where my mom and I had residence. Our house was small, and quaint. Not your average house as it had very little windows…very little. The houses around us were detailed with paintings of sea-ravens, and lion-turtles.

As I walked in the house, I could tell my mom had already heard of my suspension, because she was waiting in the doorway of our house, and she looked none too happy. My mom, Koshine, had a furious look on her face, while her cheeks were glowing red with anger. I said, "Mom, they attacked me with fire-bending, and they were throwing rocks at me. I acted on impulse." She replied, "That doesn't make up for 100 sq. ft. of land obliterated! That's going to come out of everyone's time and life to have to rebuild it!" "Actually, mom, they're not going to fix it. They just decided to make it a landmark, called 'Echo's Crater'." "Oh Wonderful! Now everyone's going to think that my son is a menace-""No they won't ma. They'll just pass it on by. That's what people in the colonies always do.""Alright, I don't want to argue right now, so just go upstairs, and get some sleep.""Okay, Ma."

I walked up the porcelain stairs up to my room. My room was given a painting to make it look like shadows had been casted all over the walls, giving them a wonderful feeling to them by my opinion. My bed was fair in size, and could fit me and one other person if needed, and also give us room to put a pillow between us.

I laid myself down on my bed and gave myself over to the world of dreams.


End file.
